ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Spike the Destroyer
Summary This is a story where Spike is the hero. Dragon Ball Spike was an extremely powerful hero. No one expected a devil to be the greatest hero. After Spike lost to Goku, he left Baba and started training. He fought numerous foes and after going around the world, he even flew to Korin's tower. He took 5 days to obtain the water from Korin which increased his power quite immensly. Along the way, he purchased a ton of weights. After a month, he encountered a cyborg who was hurting innocent people. Spike decided to fight him. They fought for 25 minutes and they were even until Spike took off his weights. Spike: You thought that you could actualy defeat me? I have won the World Martial Arts championship before so a mere robot stands no chance. After 3 years passed, he entered the World Martial Arts Tournament. In Round 1, he fought Jackie Chun. Jackie Chun: ( I stand no chance against him. If he uses the Devilmite beam, I'm dead.) I forfeit. Announcer: Jackie Chun has forfeited. Master Shen: What a coward forfeiting to a mere devil. Tien: I'll get to defeat him in the next round. Goku defeated Pamputt, Krillin used math to defeat Chaiotzu, and Tien easily defeated Yamcha. In round 2, Spike was to face Tien Shinhan. SPike tried to defeat him but no matter how much he tried to, Tien was to strong. He had to use his last reasort. Spike: Devilmite Beam! Tien: What? Tien was disinagrated and Master Shen hit him with a Dodon wave but he dodged it. Goku: Spike, why did you kill him. Spike: I'm a devil. That's why. Goku defeated Krillin and was ready to fight Spike. These two fighted continually. Spike was at a grave disadvantge since he couldn't use his weapon and he couldn't use his ultimate attack. Spike attempted to throw Goku off the ring but he used the Kamehameha to stop it. Eventually, Goku finished Spike. Once the tournament ended, Krillin was killed by Tambourine. Spike decided to kill him for fun so he chased after Tambourine. Spike: Prepare to die. Tambourine: You were second place. That means I am going to kill you. Spike struggled to defeat him because he was weakened. Spike: Devilmite Beam! Tambourine was killed and Cymbal came to kill Spike. Spike defeated Cymbal in the same way and after a while, King Piccolo arrived. Spike: You must be their master. King Piccolo: Yes I am and your going to die. Spike: Devilmite Beam! King Piccolo didn't attempt to dodge it since it was the Evil Containment wave and was killed. Spike then killed Pilaf's gang and Piccolo's other men. Gku came to thank Spike. Goku: You defeated them! Now we'll use the Dragon Balls. All of a sudden, Popo arrived. Mr. Popo: I'm sorry but the creator of the Dragon Balls has died. Goku: What? Mr. Popo: You see, Piccolo was linked to Kami. Kami was the creator and when Piccolo died, so did Kami. Now there are no Dragon Balls. Goku started to cry becauseh e lost his best friend. Mr. Popo took Goku to be the next Gardian of the Earth. Since Goku didn't have to go to the next tournament, he never married Chi-Chi and remained the guardian. Dragon Ball Z 'Raditz' After Raditz arrived, raditz found Spike with a power level of 165. Spike hasn't trained since killing King Piccolo. Raditz: You're not Kakarot. Spike: I don't know this Kakarot but I can see you're strong. Prepare to die. Raditz: I have no intention to fight you. Spike: Devilmite Beam! Raditz doesn't see it as a threat and tries to tank it but dies. 'Vegeta's decision' Nappa and Vegeta realized that Raditz was dead after they couldn't get a signal from the scouter. Nappa: we should kill the person who defeated Raditz. Vegeta: we're not going to waste travelling a year to avenge a weakling for no reason. We're going to continue conquering planets until we can over power Frieza. 'The Androids' In a few years, Goku died from the heart virus. Popo was really sad. Popo: No! Now another guardian is dead. In the year 767, the androids appeared to cause destruction around the world. They killed Dr.Gero Popo knew that the only one that could stop them was Spike. Using the carpet, Popo contacted Spike who made sure the Androids couldn't couldn't see him and killed them with the Devilmite Beam. Popo was proud of Spike but since he wasn't pure, he couldn't have been the guardian. 'Frieza's End' In the year 780, Vegeta and Nappa have become strong enough to defeat Frieza. The two of them were ready to confront Frieza. Vegeta: You're dead Frieza! Frieza: Zarbon and Dodoria, kill them. Zarbon transformed but Nappa killed both of them with ease. Vegeta started to fight Frieza. He had the upper hand but Frieza persuaded him to let him transform. Due to Frieza's power increase, Vegeta was forced to create an artificial moon. Frieza: Let me transform again. Vegeta: Froget it! Vegeta kills him with a Galick Gun. 'King Cold and Cooler Strike' King Cold and Cooler track down Vegeta and Nappa. Vegeta and Nappa transform but they are defeated by Cooler. King Cold: It's a shame Frieza died to those monkeys. Cooler: He deserved to die. 'Cell's Birth' In the year 786, Cell was complete. He was the only one who could possibly defeat Spike since he also knew the Devilmit Beam. Cell confronted Spike. Mr Popo also appeared due to Cell feeling like Goku. Popo though Goku somehow came back to life. Cell used the Devilmite Beam but Popo deflected it. Popo doesn't have evil so he didn't die. Spike: My turn! Devilmite Beam! Cell was killed. 'Conclusion' King Cold and Cooler never went to the Earth so they never fought Spike. Spike remained the hero of the Earth. Category:Spike Category:Fan Fiction Category:Complete Category:Fan fiction by zendarmanitan Category:Pages added by Zendarmanitan